stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Lambda Paz
| type = Light cruiser | class = Luna | status = Active (2375) }} The USS Lambda Paz was a Federation starship during the late 24th century. The Lambda Paz was part of a number of major engagements during the Dominion War. After the war, it was assigned to protecting Federation relief convoys to Cardassia. Construction The Lambda Paz was one of numerous originally constructed scientific and exploratory missions in the Gamma Quadrant following the discovery of the Bajoran wormhole in 2369. With the growing Dominion threat, however, the Luna-class ships were reallocated towards a possible war. Construction of the Lambda Paz was supervised by Commander Charles H. Logan. ( : "Episode 1: The True Way", : "Revenge a Dish Best Served Cold") The Dominion War 2374 The Lambda Paz was launched on stardate 51067 under the command of Captain Limis Vircona. It's first mission was to investigate whether a Jem'Hadar breeding facility was in Sector 21607. Former Maquis and Bajoran Resistance fighter Hasin Arnit revealed that such a facility was in fact on a planetoid in the Tong Beak Nebula. A reconnaissance mission to the planetoid confirmed that this was, in fact, the case. After Admiral William Ross approved an offensive, the Lambda Paz became part of the Seventh Fleet under the command of Admiral Edward Jellico. It was one of the ships that survived the Siege of Sector 21607. ( : "Revenge a Dish Best Served Cold") One month later, the Lambda Paz was dispatched to the Tyra system on stardate 51102. It was one of the fourteen surviving ships following the ill-fated Battle of Tyra. ( : "Revenge a Dish Best Served Cold", "Moral Dilemma") During Operation Return, the Lambda Paz, with the Seventh Fleet, was part of the First Betreka Nebula counterstrike. The goal of softening enemy forces there was largely successful. However, the Lambda Paz encountered "Death stars" for the first time. These ships from the future slowed the Lambda Paz down, allowing the Jem'Hadar to come around for another pass. Following the Romulan Star Empire's entry into the Dominion War, the Lambda Paz was again dispatched to the Betreka Nebula. ( : " The Tides of War, Part 1") After the War 2376 Having fought behind enemy lines numerous times during the war, the Lambda Paz was assigned to protect Federation relief convoys in Cardassian space from pirates and political extremists. The ship met its destruction when confronted by two Cardassian escort vessels equipped with Jem'Hadar plasma torpedoes. These normally inferior ships were able to take out the Lambda Paz and the by hailing the two ships and planting a virus in their computers when the hail was answered. Most of the crew was taken hostage by the True Way as part of an elaborate plot to assassinate Castellan Alon Ghemor. ( : "The True Way") Crew manifest Command division *Commanding Officer: Captain Limis Vircona *First officer: Commander Ronnie Kozar *Second officer: Lieutenant Commander Mandel Morrison *Lieutenant Selek: Gamma shift watch officer (2374) *Ensign Willis Huckaby: Gamma shift watch officer (2375) Flight controllers and Shuttle Pilots *Lieutenant (j.g.) Sara Carson (Alpha Shift) *Lieutenant (j.g.) Jonas Grabowski (Beta Shift) (listed as KIA) *Ensign Rebecca Sullivan (Shuttle pilot / Gamma Shift Flight Controller) Operations division Operations Managers *Ensign Willis Huckaby (Alpha Shift) *Ensign Goris M'Rev (Beta Shift) *Ensign Tor Makassa (Gamma Shift) Engineering *Senior Chief Engineer: Commander Charles H. “Chaz” Logan *Chief Engineer/Warp Engine Specialist: Lieutenant Shinar sh'Aqba *Chief Engineer/Dilithium Maintenance Specialist: Lieutenant (j.g.)/Lieutenant Erhlich Tarlazzi *Chief petty officer Willem Margose *Crewman Saul Mavik (KIA) *Technician Marc Ekbern Security/Tactical *Security chief/Tactical Officer: Lieutenant Commander Mandel Morrison *Deputy chief of security/Provisional Security chief (2374): Lieutenant Tirren Ra Hoth *Relief tactical officer: Ensign Jovis Ren *Ensign Calliope Morales MACO's/Starfleet Marines *Sergeant major Jonathan Davis (KIA) (2374) *Lieutenant Lisa Neeley (2374-2376) *Sergeant Mik Tannan *Sergeant Dinara Nowitzki (KIA) *Sergeant Sam Bowers *Corporal Paolo Ortega *Corporal Rata Patal Science and medicine *Chief Medical Officer: Lieutenant Aurellan Markalis *EMH Mark II (2374) *EMH Mark III (2375) Civilians *Elim Garak Background information The is named after Lambda Paz, a moon of Pentarus III, featured in . Category:Federation starships Category:Luna class starships